


Overprotective

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime Fighting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's overprotective and under stress. Draco thinks he knows why and does something about it. In the middle of a battle, because that's the best time for it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> This is a gift for completing the July Writing Marathon I hosted on my journal. My dear, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, the characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; I'm just having fun playing here!

“Watch out!” Harry leapt forward, tackling Malfoy. Harry wrapped his arms around him, bearing him to the ground as the wall behind them both exploded. They rolled together, tight up against the wall as shrapnel fell around them. They came to a stop with brick to one side and rubble to the other, the sound of the explosion fading and leaving them not quite deaf.

Harry pushed up, looking down at the crumpled form beneath him. “Malfoy?” It felt like a shout in his throat, but he barely heard himself. He shook Malfoy’s shoulders, relief coursing through him when the other man stirred. Kingsley would have killed Harry if he and Malfoy had lived up to expectations and not survived their first week together.

“Bloody hell, Potter, what the fuck was that for?” Grey eyes opened slowly as Malfoy glared up at him. “And tell me, is there a reason why you’re lying on me when I’ve got a rock jabbing into my spine?”

“You’re not exactly soft and comfortable to lie on, either,” Harry retorted, flushing because honestly, that just sounded ridiculous. And they were shouting. Everything else was echoing silence, his ears ringing. He raised one finger to his lips, and pointed behind Malfoy’s head at an alleyway.

Together they managed to scramble to their hands and knees and scuttle that direction, staying low to avoid further attack. Once in the alley, Harry tried to regain some control of the situation. As the senior partner, safety fell to him, as did leadership. He cast a quick muffling spell, layering a privacy spell atop that so they couldn’t be seen. Then he grabbed Malfoy and dragged him close enough to cast a quick spell to help his hearing. He waited for Malfoy to do the same, breathing a little easier when his hearing cleared.

“Are you mad, Potter?” Malfoy hissed. “What the bloody hell were you thinking? I don’t need you martyring yourself on top of me. I’ve passed through the same training you have and can protect myself.”

Harry flushed. “You didn’t see it,” he said. “And it’s your first assignment.”

Malfoy sneered at him. “Weasley was your first partner. Did you ever tackle him out of the way of a spell?”

Definitely not. Ron would’ve punched him in the gut if he had. He gave a rueful shake of the head.

“What about Longbottom?” Malfoy prompted. “He can’t cast a bloody reliable spell and after two weeks on assignment ended up deciding not to be an Auror after all. Did you have to tackle _him_?”

“Once,” Harry held up one finger in silent echo of the statement. “He was paralyzed and couldn’t get out of the way.”

“I wasn’t paralyzed, Potter.” Malfoy took a step in close. “I was entirely capable of seeing the spell that was cast, and I was well aware that it had been done and intended to counter it _before_ it took out the storefront and endangered those around us.”

Harry’s mouth opened slightly. Bystanders. He’d forgotten the bloody innocent _bystanders_. His mouth snapped shut, jaw locking with resolve. “Fine. You don’t need protection. You don’t bloody well need anything, particularly from me.”

Malfoy cocked one eyebrow, and the expression infuriated Harry. He hated that look, hated that infuriating _pompous_ _ **arrogance**_ that Malfoy exuded with every breath.

“You hate being assigned to me,” Harry snarled, his anger escaping despite knowing this wasn’t the time, nor place. “You hate that you have to listen to me. You hate that I know better than you about this, and you hate having to spend every bloody hour with me. You hate that we are responsible for each other’s _lives_ out here. You hate—”

“Shut up, Potter.” Malfoy gripped the front of his robes, shoving him back against the wall. “I don’t bloody well _hate_ you, and if you think that then you’re bloody well _blind_.”

Malfoy was taller than Harry by an inch, just enough to stare down at him as Harry’s heart hammered. This was it, this was the moment Draco Malfoy was going to kill him and be done with it. Years of rivalry done and gone when it was over. Years of obsession—

Malfoy licked his lips, and Harry followed the path of that tongue.

Years of—

Malfoy leaned in slowly, while Harry heard muffled shouts in the distance. Their quarry was still out there.  Likely still fighting with Ron and Seamus and they ought to be getting back out there, but Harry—

“Mmph.” Harry had no words as Malfoy’s mouth closed over his own. Malfoy was kissing him. He was kissing Malfoy. He was kissing Draco Bloody Malfoy, and fuck if he wasn’t enjoying it.

The kiss broke, and Malfoy stepped back, smoothing Harry’s robes over his chest. “I understand that you are an overprotective git when you think you need to be, but I’m not a girl to be coddled.” Malfoy said smoothly. “I won’t start sobbing when you kiss me, and you do not need to make sure I stay alive long enough for us to fuck. I assure you, I can take care of myself. Now stop treating me like one of your ex-girlfriends and get your arse in gear so we can finish this assignment and have dinner after.” He smirked. “And perhaps dessert.”

Harry’s mouth felt hot. Swollen. He stared at Malfoy, then shook his head with a laugh. “If that’s what I get when I tackle you, I have to wonder what more I’ll get if I do it again,” he said, grinning. “You’re not dissuading me, Malfoy.”

Malfoy’s smirk grew. “You get more if you _don’t_ tackle me again. Be on your best behaviour, Potter. We’ll work with an entirely different form of protection tonight.”

Harry grinned again, and motioned to the end of the alleyway, where he could hear fighting coming close. “I’m going to drop the warding and we’ll jump out and save Ron and Seamus’ arses,” he said quietly. “Finish this off and get out of here.”

“Always saving someone’s arse,” Malfoy murmured. “As long as you only have designs on mine.”

The ward dropped. The world exploded into motion. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter fought side by side.

Harry had a feeling he’d finally found a partner he could work with.


End file.
